


A Much Better Ending For Breaking Bad

by fatcuck



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcuck/pseuds/fatcuck
Summary: It's better





	A Much Better Ending For Breaking Bad

Walt looks at the machine gun in the trunk. Closes it. Drives away. He pulls up to a pay phone, calls the vacuum repair number.

Cut to the place where the guy who hides people works. He can't believe Walt is back. Walt wants to find Saul. Guy says, once someone disappears, that's it. I don't undisappear people. Walt drops a big brick of money in front of him. Walt says I just want a chance to make him one last offer. That's all. If you can get me that chance, this is yours.

Cut to Saul, who is now well settled into his life at the Cinnabon. He's really depressed. Also paranoid. Phone rings. It's Walt. Says we need to talk. Saul argues, but makes it sound like he's talking to a disgruntled customer instead of Walt. He's about to hang up, but Walt says "one million dollars". Saul pauses. Walt says meet him for one last job, and he gets one million dollars.

Cut to Jesse's flashback making the beautiful wooden box. Cut to present, where he's a slave to the Nazis.

Walt meets with Saul, who drove back down to New Mexico to hear the offer. Walt has the entire drum of money, with a million dollars separated out. Says if Saul can get this money laundered and to his family without tracing it back to him (they hate him and won't take it if they know), then Saul can have the million. They argue for a while. Saul says that's going to be tough, with the heat on them both, and his family. And it's a lot of money to launder. Walt says just use his schemes, do whatever he has to. As long as most of that money ends up with his family, he's earned the million. Saul looks at the money, and thinks. Says he'll try to come up with something. He wonders what Walt is going to do. Walt says, what I should have done a long time ago, and leaves.

Jesse in the lab. He looks at photo of his dead girlfriend. Single tear rolls down his cheek. Then looks at his shackles, the lab, becomes very emotional, angry. There must be something he can do. He starts thinking furiously. Has flashbacks to old lectures Walt gave him. APPLY YOURSELF! Etc. Montage of angry Walt lectures, his face overlapping as Jesse thinks. Jesse has flashbacks to his highschool chemistry classes with Walt. He remembers some chemistry equations from the board. Has eureka moment. Of course..... of course! YEAH BITCH!

Cut to inside the Nazi hideout. They're all just lounging around, being dirtbags. They notice surveillance footage of Jesse in the lab, waving at camera to get their attention. Todd goes out to see what he wants.

Saul goes back to get some things out of storage. Needs to think of plan. He's looking through his old stuff, his suits etc. Thinking furiously, but can't come up with anything. Then notices the blue ribbon on his suit commemorating the plane crash. He has eureka moment, overjoyed with his cleverness. He calls up Huell. Says the boys are back in town.

Jesse tells Todd he's been tinkering with the formula all this time, and he thinks he's made a breakthrough. Like the purest shit ever. He's figured out how to make it 100%. Todd says bullshit. Jesse says no it's true. Todd still skeptical. Jesse says yo, won't this impress your girl? Lydia or whatever? Todd thinks about it. Jesse says he'll need a few supplies from him first. Shows him list. Todd nods, says he'll see what he can do.

Saul meets with Huell. He's rounded up Badger and SKinny Pete too. Starts explaining some basics. Talks about needing a good character actor. Someone to pose as a foreign billionaire. Badger wants to be a Scandinavian playboy. Does awful Swedish Chef impression. Saul hates it. The less you guys talk the better. Thinks Skinny Pete has good ethnic look. Like Arabian? He can be a king from the mideast, never says a word. Only speaks through his translator (Saul). They'll need to do some recording for TV. And look into airplane rentals.

Walt pulls up outside the Gray Matter building. Parks, goes to the trunk, and takes out the machine gun. Mutters to himself. I'll teach YOU for stealing my lifes work. Slings the ammo belt around his shoulder, takes the gun, and walks toward the entrance.

Jesse gathers all the Nazis around for a demonstration of his new cooking formula. They're all very skeptical. He methodically prepares some mustard gas, just like Walt did in the first season. He throws the last ingredient in, with a big poof of gas, and dives for a gas mask. All the Nazis start choking. Some collapse, but some pull out guns and start shooting. But Jesse is ready. He's cooked some mercury fulminate crystals, and throws them like bombs. Some Nazis go flying. Todd slips out of the lab to escape the gas. Jesse grabs the keys off one guy and unlocks himself. Then grabs some guns and goes after him. I'M COMING FOR YOU BITCH! YOU HEAR ME TODD? YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND, AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Walt strolls through the receptionist area of Gray Matter casually. He starts shooting up the place with his machine gun. It feels reminiscent of a mass shooting, which in the modern zeitgeist comes across as being in poor taste and very uncomfortable. But thats what makes it real and raw. He goes on a rampage through the building, looking for his old friend and CEO of Gray Matter, to get insane person revenge. The whole time he shouts things like YOU STOLE MY LIFE'S WORK!

Meanwhile, on public access TV, Saul runs a commercial he bought space for. He's in the front, Skinny Pete dressed as a Saudi King stands behind him quietly, as Saul does the talking. The Saudi heard of the plane crash that happened over this city a couple of years ago, and has taken great pity on everyone. So as an act of charity, he will fly another plane over the same flight path, and will drop millions of dollars to the people below. So instead of raining death and destruction, it will be raining riches. A great change in fortune for the city. Badger is there, and does his Swedish Chef impression anyway, even though Saul told him not to.

Cut to Jesse in an intense car chase. He is pursuing Todd who is scared shitless, while Jesse screams like a maniac. Todd manages to escape to Lydia's house and runs inside, screaming. Jesse pulls up, and runs inside too, packing heat. Lydia is furious that this fool brought an enraged Jesse to her house. Todd collapses in front of her, hugs her legs, and says DON'T LET HIM KILL ME! She's disgusted, and tries to kick him off. Jesse comes in, snarling like a beast. He points the gun at both of them and tells them to say their prayers. But then, Lydia's daughter walks in. His sympathy for children strikes again. He shows pity, and spares them both. You two DESERVE each other. BITCH.

On his way out of the house, Jesse passes by a TV. On the news, he sees footage of a small plane flying through the air, with some guy throwing thousands of dollars in cash out the open door. The headline says "RICH SAUDI FOLLOWS THROUGH WITH GENEROUS STUNT" Jesse says, what the FUCK? Then news switches to coverage of mass shooting at Gray Matter. "CRIME LORD WALTER WHITE OPENS FIRE IN GRAY MATTER. DOZENS DEAD OR WOUNDED" Jesse says, oh, you bitch. You BITCH! I'M COMING FOR YOU, MR. WHITE!!!

Walt kicks down the door to the CEO's office. Huddled in the corner is his old friend and CEO, Elliot Schwartz. He begs Walt not to kill him. Walt says, I don't think so. You stole my life's work, you traitor, and now you're going to pay. Any last words? Elliot is shaking with fear, sobbing. But then slowly, the crying turns to laughing. Then maniacal laughter. Oh Walt, you simple fool. Do you think it's a coincidence you ended up here? That ANY of this happened? I suppose you think it was just by chance that you went out with Hank on that drug bust which began all this. And that your old student Jesse just HAPPENED to be at the scene too. And that you came up with the idea to make and sell meth all by yourself?? You always were a simpleton Walt, which is exactly what made it so easy to steal your life's work. And what made it easy to exploit you again, to have you secretly make the purest blue meth in the world for ME, Walt. Who do you think all those people worked for? Gus? The Mexican Cartel? The Nazis? They all worked for me, Walt. And so did you. And you had no idea that's why you came here today, but you're about to work for me again... as a SLAVE.

Walt says YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! Ah, but I don't think you will, Walt. For you see, I have one more ace up my sleeve. You do? Yes, his name... is Pinkman.

Pinkman??? Then, Jesse kicks the door down, pointing guns at Walt. Walt: PINKMAN!!! Jesse: DON'T MOVE MR. WHITE! Elliot: Oh, thank you young man. He's a monster! W: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM JESSE! J: SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN! Jesse tackles him to the ground. Elliot takes opportunity to escape.

Meanwhile, Walt Jr. gets a suspicious call from a funny voice on the phone which is obviously just Saul. He says something amazing is happening at their old house, the shitty one with all the graffiti and empty swimming pool. Turn on the news, kid. Walt Jr sees coverage of the money flying out of the plane. Yeah, so? Well kid, it SEEMS a substantial portion of that may be landing at your old property. Walt Jr is really excited. Oh shit, really?? Mom, mom! Come quick! It's a miracle, we have to go home NOW! Skyler looks weary and suspicious, but she does not want to disappoint her dear son.

Huge brawl between Walt and Jesse. Jesse beside himself with rage. Keeps saying things like EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! Walt tries to calm him down, to explain who the real villain is. Jesse doesn't care. Keeps wailing on Walt. Then a BANG. Jesse is shot in the back. Walt looks up. Todd and Lydia are there, Todd pointing a gun. That's enough of that nonsense, Lydia says. He should have killed us when he had the chance. And you, Walt? It's time to man up, come with us, and pay your due to Elliot. He is a great, great man Walt. Better than you will ever be. Walt howls in rage. NOOOOOOOOO!

He does an acrobatic roll behind the desk, where he dropped the machine gun earlier. He dodges several bullets on the way, but one hits his leg. He stands up, and empties the machine gun clip into both of them while screaming. He throws the gun on the floor, and dives toward Jesse. Holds him in his arms as he dies. I'm sorry Mr. White. I should have believed you. I... I let you down. NO, Jesse. I let YOU down. You were... you were more of a son to me than anyone. I love you Jesse. I love you. Jesse closes his eyes, and dies. Walt roars again. ELLLLLIIIIIIIOOOOT!!!!!

At the old White residence, Walt Jr. and Skyler are in the back yard. True enough, massive amounts of money are coming from the sky. It must be millions, coming down in fluttering single bills, but also huge wads landing with a thud, much of it getting in the empty pool. Walt Jr is so excited, it's like Christmas came early. It's a miracle mom!!! I'm so happy and excited... look... I think I can walk better? I might not even need these crutches anymore! He throws the crutches down, and starts doing a dance. But really, it's just adrenaline, and he will definitely need those crutches again later, but it's a nice moment. Skyler is agape at all this, not sure what to make of it. Meanwhile above, on the roof of the house and out of view, Huell and Badger are shoveling massive piles of cash into the yard below. They are only simulating it falling from the sky. The airplane above is throwing a much smaller amount of money out the door to provide a cover story, to help launder the money, so the White family can say they got it honestly. Walt Jr. never notices them on the roof, but Skyler catches a glimpse of Huell's hefty frame up there, shoveling money. She narrows her eyes, but says nothing. She doesn't want to upset her dear son.

Suddenly, there is a woman's voice behind them. Ah ha, I thought I'd find you all here. It's Gretchen, Elliot's wife. She's pointing a gun at them. It looks like you've all had your fun, but the show's over. I'm afraid you'll all be coming with me. Including you two jokers on the roof. Yeah, I see you. Let's go. Also, I'm going to need to take all this money, and give it back to my husband. You see, his gullible employee, Walter, has been a bit careless with Elliot's assets. This is his meth money. OUR meth money. Now let's go. She leads them all into the back of a van, locks it, then drives away.

Walt stands triumphant over the bodies of Todd and Lydia. Lydia's phone starts buzzing. Walt answers, but says nothing. It's Gretchen's voice on the line. She says, Lydia, hello are you there? Have you dealt with that Pinkman pest yet? Anyway, I've kidnapped that IDIOT Walter's family, as well as a couple of his stooges, and I have all his money. Well, I should say, OUR money. I'm on my way now to meet Elliot at the airport. Until all this blows over, we'll take a private jet to flee the country with that FOOL Walter White's drug money, and his family as hostages for insurance. You can catch up with us later, and we'll plot more schemes. There are so many more ways we can keep owning this guy, you'll see. Well, bye.

Walter bellows, his face red, his wounded leg gushing blood. He throws the phone through the window in rage. But realizes he needs a phone, so he takes Todd's. He dials Saul. Saul says, listen Todd I told you I can't represent you anymore due to a conflict of interest. It's not Todd you idiot, it's me. Hey Walter! Saul says. He says the money laundering plan is working perfectly. EVERYONE is buying it. Walt says forget the money, we have bigger fish to fry. Saul nearly drops the phone. Walt can't explain now, he's sending coordinates to Saul. No time to land, just do a close fly-by. Buzz the building, just below the roof level. Walt will take care of the rest.

Walt Jr, Skyler, Huell and Badger are all tied up in the private jet, while Gretchen sips champagne. Elliot boards. Ahh, so nice of you all to join us. This should be a hell of a flight! Elliot pats the huge pile of drug money that was just loaded on to the plane. He picks up some bills, and sniffs it deeply. Ah yes, such a familiar odor. Smells just like... WALTER'S SUCCESS. And it's MINE now. Yet again! The jet takes off.

Saul pilots the small plane toward the Gray Matter building. Skinny Pete doesn't know what the fuck is going on. He says, yo is it cool if I bounce? Oh, yeah yeah Skinny. You did great. Parachute's over there. CHURCH, he says. He jumps from the plane, still in full royal Arabian regalia, dollar bills fluttering behind him. Saul focuses, and flies just lower than the height of the roof, very close to the building. Walt is standing there, looking dead serious, wounded leg. He jumps, and lands on the back of the plane, and swings into the cabin. He gets to the cockpit, pats Saul on the back, nods. They're glad to see each other. Let's do this, he says.

The jet has just taken off. Elliot is giving a diabolical speech, lording it over everyone. He accuses Walt Jr and Skyler of being a bad family for Walt. Of course, Elliot set it up that way. He cleverly manipulated Walt into having a bad family, to continue punishing him, and driving him into a life of crime. Walt Jr says you bastard! Gretchen laughs, and says Walt never loved you. Pinkman was his REAL son. Jr cries. Skyler hisses at her. Gretchen smiles seductively. Huell has had enough. In a fit of rage, he overpowers his restraints, and rips through them. He tackles Elliot, and they go rolling through the money pile, wrestling. In the distraction, badger cuts through his ties using the edge of Jr's crutches. Gretchen is distracted by fight. Badger frees Skyler and Jr too.

Skyler and Gretchen exchange blows. Huge cat fight scene. Splashes Gretchen's champagne in her face. Badger and Huell double team Elliot, who is a formidable opponent. Huell uses brute strength, while Badger uses faux kung fu moves. He feels like he has been "training" for this moment all hs life. Jr curls up in corner of the jet crying. Ultimately, Skyler beats Gretchen to death with Jr's crutch, while shouting WE ARE NOT A BAD FAMILY! Elliot shouts, and in rage, KO's Huell, leaving Badger to fight alone. Badger yells, you have to get off the plane! Yo kid, dude, it's time to be a big man and help your mom off the plane! Can you do that for your bro, Badger? The parachutes are over there. Jr sniffles and manages to put a parachute on himself and Skyler. Skyler yanks the emergency exit door open with Jr's crutch again, throws it out the door, and they both jump.

In Walt's plane, he gets serious with Saul. He says I'm afraid this is it. End of the line for us. You need to get off the plane. Parachute's are over there. Saul starts tearing up. Walt says, you're a good man Saul. And a DAMN good lawyer. Thank you for everything. They hug, and Saul jumps out of the plane. Walt with a look of determination steers the plane toward the private jet, setting a collision course.

Elliot is wailing on Badger, giving an unhinged speech. Badger is bloody and beaten, and Elliot is about to land the death blow, when Badger throws him off by doing his Swedish Chef impression again. It really messes with his head. Huell is awake again, and seizes on the distraction and grabs Elliot from behind, gripping him in a bear hug. Huell says go, now! Badger says, no dude, no man left behind! I JUMP, YOU JUMP! God damn it, don't be a FOOL. Just GO, Huell says. They all look out the window, and see Walt's small plane heading right for them. Elliot freaks out. He yells, he has to get to the cockpit to steer the plane! He frees himself from Huell, but Huell and Badger both lunge and take him down, grabbing him by one leg each as he struggles to crawl forward. WHAT ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY??? Badger and Huell just look at each other smiling. Huell: You stay, I stay. Badger: It's been an honor serving with you, Mr. Huell.

Walt's small plane is approaching the jet perpendicular to its path. Elliot can lift himself just enough to see out the window, and with an expression of utter horror, he looks directly into the cockpit of the small plane, and sees a grizzled, vengeful Walter White. The man he took everything from. Walt sees the scared look on Elliot's tiny face. He cracks the smallest smile, and closes his eyes. He let's go of the controls, leans back, and relaxes. Finally he can let go. Finally he is free.

The two planes collide, just like the earlier aviation catastrophe over New Mexico. Debris rains everywhere. Walt's body has been ripped to a thousand tiny pieces, and his remains are scattered all over below. His blood on top of cars, his organs in people's years, and one of his eyeballs lands right in his old empty swimming pool with a splat. Also, it begins raining the full amount of Walt's ill gotten money. People come out dancing in the street to collect the cash, while avoiding debris and gore. A huge pile of cash lands directly in the yard of Mike's granddaughter, for whom he worked so hard to assure her financial future before he died. Mike's ghost transparently superimposes over the shot of the young girl picking up all the money as she looks into the sky. Mike's ghost winks, and the credits roll.

 


End file.
